Brother Frerard
by Katrina Everdeen
Summary: ¿Hay algo peor que enamorarse de su hermano? Para Gerard Way no. Al pobre chico de 16 años se le presenta este problema,enamorado de Frank,su "hermano". Aunque sólo él sepa que no es de sangre.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.  
Mierda.  
Sé que no es la mejor palabra,pero si es la apropiada para un Lunes.  
Porque realmente no es divertido levantarse temprano,ni desayunar solo porque mis padres están trabajando y mis hermanos se divierten con sus parejas y amigos mejores que yo,caminar 40 minutos muerto de frío,llegar y que te empujen al basurero y eso hace que llegues 10 minutos tarde,el profesor te regañe y para colmo toda la clase se ría del afortunado Gerard Way.  
Lunes Igual a todos los del mes.  
\- Buena entrada,Gerard Gay!-dice alguien detrás mío,me volteo y...dios Frank,eres tan guapo y tan idiota.  
-Cállate-respondo mirando la pizarra e intentando distraerme.  
-¿O qué? Piensas aplastarme?-pregunta él coreado de las risas de sus huecos amigos.  
Le levanto el dedo medio y las risas aumentan.  
\- Oh,la gorda Way me ha levantado el dedo!-exclama exageradamente Frank y sus amigotes mueren de risa- No me vuelvan a mirar a los ojos,chicos!  
1,2,3...Tranquilo Gerard.  
-De paso, Puedes hacer mi tarea,cerebrito? Creo que es lo único que podrías hacer bien-suelta una chica y las risas siguen.  
4,5,6...No hagas nada malo.  
\- En serio eres virgen?Bueno,a menos que lo hayas hecho con una prostituta bien pagada,no me creo otra cosa,nadie lo haría con Gerard Gay.  
7,8,9...No lo hagas.  
-Creo que podrías salir con mi perro,es igual a ti,gordo y feo,serían la pareja perfec...  
No alcanza a terminar porque furioso tomo un cúter de mi estuche y se lo lanzo en la cara al desafortunado.  
Te pasa por idiota Frank,ahora tu mejilla izquierda tendr esa cicatriz por siempre.  
Todos me quedan mirando,se hace un silencio entre lo incómodo y lo insoportable,después la maestra horrorizada me intenta pedir calmadamente que acompañe a Frank a la enfermería y luego de paso los dos a dirección.  
Después de ir a enfermería nos enfrentamos a otro incómodo silencio que obviamente yo no puedo soportar.  
-No tenemos perro.  
\- Eres un idiota!-eso era lo que estaba esperando escuchar- Ahora tendré esta cicatriz por siempre y nos enviarán suspendidos y nos asesinarán en casa después!  
Yo no veo el problema.  
Siempre que me decían cosas,cosas hirientes,de esas que te obligan a llorar,yo me enojaba y comenzaba a llorar y lanzar cosas,golpearme la pared o cortarme.  
Por suerte ya no lloraba,sólo me enojaba y me cortaba,y cuando nadie me veía me golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared,porque con cualquiera de esas acciones la gente creía que ya había perdido la cordura.  
Pero ellos no entendían que eso me tranquilizaba.  
-Ahora tendrás una cicatriz como Harry Potter.  
Él me mira totalmente furioso antes de adelantarse a la salida,nadie es tan idiota como para ir a dirección con medio maestro de mierda en ese lugar.  
Nuestra casa queda a casi 10 cuadras,pero prefiero aguantar eso a tener que quedarme con una suspensión o algo así.Frank va delante mío enviando textos a quién sabrá uno mientras fuma,ese perfil que tiene de chico malo y a la vez desinteresado le queda muy bien,se ajusta a su perfecta personalidad de idiota,pero ese no es el Frank del que yo me enamorado,yo gustaba del Frank que usaba poleras de cómics o bandas,que era bromista y siempre interesado por el resto.  
El Frank que había sido mi hermano y mejor amigo por un par de años antes de que se volviera "popular",palabra que ni yo me tragaba.  
Pero con "hermano" no me refiero a eso de "mejores amigos",más bien a que él realmente era mi hermano.  
Por favor,todos sabían que él no era Way,bueno,no todos,solamente yo y mis padres.  
Recuerdo el deseo no cumplido de mi madre,ella realmente quería un tercer hijo,pero simplemente no podía tener un tercero,para ella y su sistema al parecer era imposible,fue entonces cuando comenzaron a buscar,por su suerte había un orfanato en el lugar en que vivíamos,pero ningún niño parecía interesarles demasiado,fue entonces cuando en vez de dejarme a mí y a Mikey con la niñera,me trajeron a mí,pensando que si algún niño me agradaba,probablemente podrían tratar con eso,yo no sabía que ellos buscaban un tercer hijo para formar el prototipo de "Familia Perfecta" en la empresa de papá,y me negué a aceptarlo,eso era cruel,tal vez también yo era para una causa de trabajo.

Flashback.  
\- En serio puedo ir a jugar con los niños?-pregunté totalmente emocionado,mis padres no me dejaban salir mucho con 6 años,así que ir a jugar a un lugar lleno de niños de todas las edades realmente me entusiasmaba.  
-Claro amor-responde Donna fingiendo prestar atención a su hijo mientras escribe algo en su móvil.  
-Genial.  
El viaje no resultó durar más de 10 minutos,antes de llegar a un lugar que al parecer estaba infestado de niños,era una clase de casa de dos pisos,arriba se veían niñas peinándose el cabello y jugando con muñecas,en los pisos más bajos había chicos de 12 a 14 gritando y corriendo para todas partes,incluso sin tener padres se veían más contentos que uno mismo.  
-Bueno,Gee-dijo papá mientras me tomaba de los hombros,yo odiaba ese apodo en él,solo quedaba bien cuando un Mikey de 4 años intentaba decirlo-Ve a ver a alguna ni a bonita-yo hice una mueca,las niñas me parecían muy feas-O un amigo para jugar-me sonrió y yo desaparecí del lugar,decidí ir a inspeccionarlo por mi mismo mientras mis padres se quedaban hablando cosas aburridas con gente aburrida.  
La casa no era realmente tan grande,así que comencé a preguntarme como tendrían a tantos niños metidos en ese lugar,pero no le di importancia y salí al patio trasero,eso si que era una horda de chicos y chicas revoloteando por todas partes,desde 6 hasta 15 a os,y todos se veían felices,tal vez por eso todos me ignoraban olímpicamente,no quería mencionar que ya desde pequeño era un raro de primera,pero da é a observar fijamente a cualquier niño que me pareciera lo suficientemente bueno para mi,pero al parecer todos tenían ya amigos en ese lugar,así que me di por vencido y esperé a que llegaran mamá y papá,ellos podrían ver a alguien más interesante.  
Fue entonces cuando lo vi.  
Debíamos tener la misma edad,estaba en un lugar apartado de todos y al parecer a nadie le importaba,se abrazaba las piernas comos si fuera lo único que tenía,y por un momento entrelazaron nuestras miradas,y se sintió un maldito zoológico en mi estómago,sus ojitos entre avellana y casi verde me llevaron prácticamente a otro mundo,pero al parecer él se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí parado como idiota porque sonrió débilmente y dirigió su mirada a otra parte. Pero a Gerard Way no lo ignoran.  
Me acerqué prácticamente corriendo,cosa por lo que casi tropiezo pero en ese momento me daba igual,ya al llegar a su lado me senté como si nada y lo saludé.  
-Hola.  
Él me miró algo dudoso,pero finalmente termino cediendo y saludó con su mano,no se veía muy confiado con la gente al parecer.  
\- Quieres jugar?-pregunté,¿Realmente no tenía más que decir?,sí que era un idiota.  
Levantó los hombros,lo tomé como un sí,decidimos jugar al escondite porque era el único juego que recordaba en ese momento,después de un rato de jugar me di cuenta de que si él ganaba sonreía,y él sonreía muy lindo. Entonces un par de chicos de 12 años,que se veían realmente molestos pasaron a su lado haciéndolo caer,y mientras ellos se alejaban riendo yo fui casi corriendo a ver si se encontraba bien.  
\- ¿Estás bien?...-había olvidado preguntar su nombre.  
-Frank.-que nombre más lindo,le quedaba bien.  
\- Estás bien,Frank?-él asintió aún en el suelo -Soy Gerard.  
-Hola Gerard.  
Sonreí como idiota,no sé la razón,había encontrado un amigo,de seguro era eso.  
Cuando se levantó,yo me abalancé a abrazarlo,sólo para comprobar si seguía bien,obviamente.  
-Ven,te quiero presentar a alguien-no alcancé a saber la respuesta,inmediatamente lo llevé con mis padres,para decirles que había encontrado un amigo.  
2 semanas después ese amigo estaba viviendo en mi casa,yo no sabía porque,pero de todos modos eso me hacía muy feliz,así lo podía ver todos los días.  
Eso no duró mucho,pero me hacé feliz recordarlo.  
Fin del Flashback.

Aún recuerdo cuando de un momento a otro,todo cambió,no volvimos a ser amigos,con suerte nos veíamos en casa.  
Fue cuando teníamos 14, íbamos a empezar un nuevo año,en una nueva escuela,y por primera vez ir iríamos todos,yo,Frankie y Mikey,estaba realmente feliz porque los podría ver a los dos en los recesos.  
Mikey al ser menor se iba con mamá y papá,pero yo me negué a ir en el auto,era más divertido ir caminando,sobretodo si iba con Frank,jamás me podría aburrir con él,siempre diciendo chistes y encontrando maneras de hacerme reír,todo me ponía feliz con él.  
Pero como siempre,algo en mi vida tenía que salir como mierda.  
Nos gustaba tomarnos de las manos,era una clase de costumbre que teníamos con Frank,si él estaba nervioso o yo,entonces nos tomábamos de las manos,no sabía si en él tenía el mismo efecto,pero a mí me tranquilizaba,y en ese momento yo estaba realmente nervioso,así que decidí tomarle de la mano mientras él simplemente me dirigía una sonrisa,pero en el camino nos encontramos con unos chicos,se veían de nuestra edad,pero incluso con 14 se veían amenazadores,o para mí.  
-¿Por qué van tomados de las manos?-preguntó uno,yo y Frank nos miramos,decidiendo que realmente no nos queríamos meter en problemas así que aceleramos el paso,pero ellos nos alcanzaron-Qué maricas,mi hermano mayor dice que los maricas no deberían estar en este mundo,que son unos asquerosos.  
-Tu hermano es un asqueroso-solté yo,todos me miraron,incluso Frank,yo normalmente ante esas situaciones guardaba silencio y me quedaba quieto esperando que todo pasara.  
-¿Qué has dicho?-inquirió él exaltado,fue entonces cuando Frank me soltó de la mano,yo pensaba que iba a defenderme,aunque fuera un enano aún así él normalmente se enfrentaba a los problemáticos,pero no fue así.Me sentí tan patético cuando,sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos me empujó,coreado de la risa de esos chicos y luego,sin ayudarme se fue caminando,seguido de ellos,yo,obviamente me quedé ahí ,esperando a que él llegara llorando y me dijera que lo sentía.  
Ya van 2 años y él jamás ha llegado diciendo eso.  
Es más,siempre que tenía la oportunidad me decía lo gay que era,o esa clase de cosas,aunque cuando yo tenía 14 no tenía idea de qué eran los gays,ni nada con ellos,yo sólo le tomaba la mano a Frank porque me gustaba hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de problema tenía la sociedad con eso?.  
Decidí abandonar mis pensamientos,porque había llegado a casa,rezando porque mis padres no estuvieran dentro,de ser así me castigarían a mi y a Frank,y no es que me importara mucho,pero, ¿Se notar que aún me importa el muy desgraciado? De seguro que sí,por mi suerte.

Yo aún lo quería,me pregunto si él sentirá algo,aunque sea pequeño,por mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Para mi suerte en casa no había nadie,Frank corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta exageradamente,yo sin embargo me quedé ahí en la sala de estar sin saber que mierda hacer ¿Subir y pedirle disculpas? ¿Quedarme aquí cuestionandome por qué estoy vivo? ¿Ignorar todo? ¿Seguir haciendo preguntas estúpidas? Lo mejor será irme y hacer que nada paso,que Frank no es un idiota y yo no soy un enfermo que acaba de dejarle una marca en su mejilla.

Y no me arrepiento,de haberle hecho eso ni de hacer lo que estoy por hacer ahora,ir a tocar su puerta para comprobar si podemos seguir hablando como personas civilizadas y también para ver si no quiere arrancarme la cabeza con sus propias manos.

Toqué la puerta e inmediatamente se escucharon pasos dentro de la habitación.

-¿Quién mierda es?-Sonreí internamente,ese chico no cambiaba por nada.

-Soy Gerard.

-Ah,¿Traes otro cúter para lanzarme a la cara?-preguntó fingiendo una voz,no sabía si reírme porque realmente sonaba estúpido o comenzar a enfurecerme,pero supuse que ninguna de las dos estaría bien.

-Creo que esta vez tuve razón para hacerlo...

Todo quedó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que por fin la condenada puerta se abrió,aunque no esperaba que me hiciera pasar tampoco,Frank con suerte deja entrar a...a nadie la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió fríamente y yo suspiré intentando tomar todo el aire que pudiera para decir lo siguiente.

-Vengo a disculparme,no debía haberte hecho eso de lanzarte eso y todo...-nuevamente tomé aire,no acostumbraba a ir a disculparme por idioteces provocadas,más bien esperaba en mi habitación con un total silencio a que él llegara y me dijera "Siento haberme comportado como un idiota,el día de hoy y todos estos años ¿Quieres volver a ser amigos como antes?" Pero estaba más que claro que eso jamás pasaría,era obvio.

-Vale,no importa...supongo que...-se la pensó un rato ¿Me iba a decir que también lo sentía? Oh,Santa Mierda ¡FRANK ME VA A DECIR QUE LO SIENTE! Va a empezar el puto apocalipsis-Supongo que ya puedes irte.

Casi.

Narra Frank*

¿Qué diablos estuve a punto de hacer? "Estuviste apunto de decirle a tu hermanito tan odiado que lo sentías" No,no,eso está mal,sobretodo si se trataba de Gerard Way,o eso me habían enseñado los chicos de la escuela y es que ser "popular" no era fácil,aunque yo jamás había pensado en esa palabra...incluso me asqueaba,de todos modos,era algo escencial si querías sobrevivir en esa maldita escuela. Trata mal a Gerard Way era lo único que recordaba haber aprendido el año pasado en clases,jamás había comprendido porque lo tenían a él como el blanco de las burlas,pero por lo menos no era yo.

Y aunque estaba realmente agradecido de eso,también me hacía sentir la persona más asquerosa del mundo,porque antes de eso hasta recuerdo lo mucho que me gustaba tomarle de la mano a Gerard,o dormir con él abrazados en su cama porque afuera llovía y también pasar tardes enteras simplemente con él,realmente estar con él era una de las cosas más divertidas en el mundo.

No sé que pasó.

Ah,claro,le empujé al darme cuenta de lo homosexual que suena lo anterior.

Aún así recuerdo lo genial que se sentía estar con él,cuando me abrazaba simplemente porque me había caído o alguien me había molestado y en ese momento las opiniones de otras personas no me importaban para nada. En este mismo momento podría ir a su habitación y disculparme por todo,volver a pasar por último una tarde con él y al final de la noche dormir abrazados simplemente porque se me daba la gana pero...PERO NO,MALDITA SEA,¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY DICIENDO?

"Frank,no debes juntarte con gente como Gerard,es un raro".

Raro,raro, palabra últimamente me rebotaba en la mente todo el eran raros para .O bueno,la mayoría.

Dejé todos mis pensamientos de lado mientras iba a ducharme,pero el porque Gerard se había ido a disculpar si había sido yo quién le molestaba junto al porque le odio tanto sin razón aparente consumieron todo el tiempo y nuevamente sin darme cuenta siquiera ya estaba pensando nuevamente en él.

Y tendría que darme una puta ducha fría ahora por SU culpa...Y maldita sea,es mi hermano.

Acababa de saber cuanto se puede demorar una persona en la ducha cuando está en la luna ya que al salir de esta ya era de noche,miré la hora y: 22:45,genial,a dormir porque mañana hay clases y quién sabrá cuantas estupideces más,en cenar me tardé media hora y luego simplemente me fui a dormir,ni siquiera saludé a mamá o a papá,es más,no les vi en todo el día aunque tampoco no es que les quiera demasiado.

Finalmente me fui a dormir,lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo (Principalmente a mi querido hermanito que últimamente ronda mucho por mi cabeza)pero había un maldito ruido que no me dejaba,un pequeño sollozo de al parecer alguien ¿Y si la casa estaba embrujada? Tal vez habían extraños seres deformes en el ático y fantasmas en el sótano,alguien habría muerto en ese lugar y su fantasma rondaba por la casa o tal vez debería dejar de ver American Horror Story. Imposible que la casa fuera un centro paranormal a la vez que también es imposible que un chico de 16 años siga creyendo en fantasmas.

Me apegué más a la pared y en ese momento caí en cuenta de lo que era eso,que también se escuchaba en otras alguien llorando.

Específicamente Gerard.

En ese momento la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza,de seguro está llorando por lo que le he dicho esta mañana,y el día anterior y de lo que supuestamente le diría mañana.

Un impulso recorrió todo mi cuerpo y el "Ve y abrázalo como solías hacerlo" se repitió constantemente en mi cabeza,los intentos para convencerme que esa sensación no era normal desaparecieron y mágicamente me encontraba frente a su puerta con la casa totalmente a oscuras y el simple murmullo de su corazón rompiéndose al paso de cada lágrima y mi ahora misión de repararlo.

No tenía tiempo para tocar,simplemente entré a su habitación que normalmente estaba abierta,no había ido hace un par de meses (la última vez fue para lanzarle un huevo en la cabeza pero no entremos en detalles).Sigue exactamente igual,con dibujos en las paredes y desparramados por todas partes,una pila de cómics en una apartada esquina de la pieza y su ropa en todas partes,siempre había sido un desordenado pero me gustaba así.

Por error me tropiezo con una de sus pilas de dibujos los cuales vuelan por casi todo el lugar y él voltea a verme asustado,hasta en su cara se puede describir que no esperaba a nadie más que a la simple muerte para que viniera a buscar su cádaver en vida,porque yo me encargué de asesinarlo diariamente y eso es ahora,un cádaver en su propio infierno,y de seguro soy uno de sus peores demonios.

-Sólo...-no sé como diablos decirle por qué estoy aquí "Te escuché llorar y vengo a consolarte,pero le dices a alguien y lanzo tu cuerpo al lago más cercano" podría ser lo más apropiado a nuestra mal formada relación,pero no me siento en su cama y el se voltea,supongo que no tiene idea de que estoy haciendo ahí y sinceramente yo pronto el frío comenzó a ser notorio en el lugar y me escondí entre las sábanas rezongando porque "Gee",como solía llamarle,tenía tan pocas,al parecer era un vampiro o algo similar y no sufría de frío,me acerqué más a él hasta por fin tenerlo entre mis brazos,se sentía genial y exactamente igual a hace un par de años,como si nada hubiera cambiado por mi notorio ego-Sólo duerme.

En un par de segundos se escuchó su relajada respiración y supuse que dormía mientras yo también lo intentaba.

No importaba si lo abrazaba hoy y mañana lo empujaba porque de todos modos la noche se llevaría el recuerdo ¿Verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Gerard.

Me moví en mi cama algo incómodo en mi cama,sentía que algo faltaba,algo que aunque jamás había estado ahí ahora de todos modos se sentía su ausencia.

Frank.

Maldita lo que había ocurrido ayer,o bueno,la mayorí como todos los putos días de mi existencia preguntándome por qué mi madre no me había abortado y así todos se hubieran ahorrado penas y burlas en mi contra y él mágicamente había aparecido en mi habitación,me había abrazado amistosamente (y eso era una cosa muy díficil para él) y había dicho que mierda.

De todos modos no estaba esperando despertar con él a mi lado ¿Verdad? Ni menos que me besara la mejilla,me hiciera sonrojar con algún comentario sarcástico sacado de las típicas historias de lo que pasa después de dormir con alguien para tranquilizarlo,que me acompañara hasta la entrada de la escuela y nos pasearamos de la mano en los recesos por eso.

Es más,de seguro cuando me vea me saca la mierda.

Me vestí lo más rápido posible y prácticamente salí corriendo de casa,sin desayunar,sin despedirse y nuevamente con esas ganas incontrolables de cometer suicidio o asesinar a cualquier persona que se me pasara por delante simplemente porque hoy es martes ¿Mencioné que odio el martes? ¿Y el miércoles? ¿El jueves y el viernes también? E inclusive el sábado y domingo,toda la semana,todo el mes de todo el año de toda mi vida en general por ese maldito idiota.

-Eres un idiota-repetí en voz alta a casi dos calles de la escuela y se escuchó claramente la risa de alguien,me voltée asustado pensando que podría ser él pero no,sólo era un chico con un gran afro que me miraba muy divertido.

-¿Sabes mi nombre siquiera para decirme idiota?-preguntó aquel chico con una sonrisa,inmediatamente me detuve para contemplarlo mejor y también para comprobar que no es otro seguidor de Frank que me siguen sólo para golpearme,como si fuera un saco de boxeo.

-¿Qué? Lo siento,pensaba en voz alta-me disculpé mientras mis mejillas se tornaban de color rojo,alguien que no me golpea al primer momento de verme pero sin embargo yo lo llamo idiota por error,esta vida no me quiere para nada.

-Mmmm...Y entonces ¿A quién odias tanto para llegar a pensar en voz alta?

-A nadie.

Nuevamente sonríe y yo me pregunto como diablos aún no se aleja,de seguro que cuando le diga que soy un poquito gay o que me golpean se alejará como todos.

-¿Eres nuevo? No te había visto nunca-digo de pronto para romper el silencio,realmente jamás lo había visto en la escuela,él asiente y justo llegamos frente la escuela-Bueno,te daré un par de recomendaciones y de paso una presentación-el del afro levantó una ceja-Hola,soy Gerard la recomendación: Dicen que si te juntas conmigo te patearán el culo por el simple hecho de que soy un raro y vale,reconozco que mi apellido rima con Gay así que me molestan.¿Te ha quedado claro?

Él sonríe y se acerca como si nada a mi,joder,de seguro mis mejillas tienen que estar como tomates.

-Pero son sólo idiotas,aparte,tú te ves interesante y ellos-señala a un grupo de animadoras y jugadores de fútbol americano que se besan,se ríen de algún acontecimiento sin sentido o revisan su celular como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo-Ellos no,se ríen de tí por ser diferente,ríete de ellos por ser todos iguales.

Inconcientemente sonrió y él entrelaza su brazo con el mío entrando a la escuela,una cosa está más que claro,ahora las sospechas de que Gerard Way es gay son totalmente ciertas y de seguro si Frank me ve me dice "Hay,Gerard,ya conseguiste noviecito" me rompe el culo (a patadas malpensados de mierda) junto a sus amigotes y el nuevo no me habla más porque así entiende que soy un caso perdido de Bullying.

Pero al llegar al salón de Química a salvo siento que me podría dar un puto infarto en cualquier momento porque aunque todos nos han quedado mirando raro (vale,dos chicos corriendo y riendo a carcajadas porque uno de ellos casi se ha caido si que es raro,te hace pensar en cosas gay)pero nadie se ha acercado a golpearme,cosa muy interesante por cierto y por primera vez en años no tengo ganas de verle la cara a Frank,porque le quiero mucho y es un idiota de primera que podría arruinar la oportunidad con este nuevo amigo que creo lo será.

Después del típico discurso que da el profesor sobre lo bien que se debe tratar al nuevo,aquel chico del Afro,que resulta llamarse Ray Toro se sienta a mi lado y antes de darme cuenta siquiera se ha dormido en el pupitre,al igual que el %99.9 de la clase (el %1 sobrante es el maestro) no está para nada interesado en esta y yo desearía también poder dormir pero realmente es complicado por dos cosas:

1) Estas mesas son realmente incómodas.

2) No tengo idea de dónde se ha metido Frank.

Sé que no debería importarme el enano ese que me molesta,luego me abraza en mi cama pero ¿Se desaparece el maldito? No me gusta cuando hace eso,es horrible,se junta con gente horrible.Y es que ese Bert es una perra que lo único que sabe hacer es enseñar a molestar,follar y beber y seguir molestando.

Debería alegrarme de no verlo,de que no me golpee,de que no se ría,pero hay un pequeño huequito en mi corazón que me prohibe sonreír,joder,nadie me dijo jamás que querer a alguien que te odia sería tan difícil,aunque suene complicado.

No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto.

-Uhm-intento decir algo incómodo mientras levanto la mano y todos,desde el maestro e incluso Ray que estaba dormido me miran,trago saliva mientras siento que debo estar más que sonrojado-¿Puedo ir al baño?

El maestro me mira enarcando una ceja y todos vuelven a su tarea de parecer escribir aunque esten casi babeando los escritorios.

-Claro-su voz algo gastada resuena por todo el salón y rápidamente me levanto mientras escucho al maestro hacer sonar un puño en la mesa,de seguro para despertar a todos,tan idiota no se podía ser.

Ahora yo debo comenzar con mi tarea: Encontrar a Frank sin salir herido.

No fue difícil encontrarlo,bueno sí porque la escuela es una cosa muy grande pero de todos modos tenía exactamente la idea de donde se encontraba,en el patio trasero,en un pasillo que no tenía ninguna sala a su alrededor y jamás un maestro te buscaba ahí,son muy idiotas,supongo que por algo va a fumar por ahí.

Y en efecto,ahí se encontraba,sentado en el suelo,con un cigarro en la mano y la mirada perdida en un punto muerto,tarareando la triste letra de alguna canción que jamás había escuchado porque Frank siempre escuchaba cosas raras,aún conservaba eso de él,aún tenía aquellos gustos raros por algunas cosas que me resultaban muy bizarras (y eso era mucho decir,prácticamente yo era capaz de matar a alguien,pero él era demasiado especial e incomprendido incluso para mi).Me gustaba mucho cuando era él mismo.

-Pero sonriente-dije lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara,inmediatamente levantó la mirada algo asustado y su cara de tristeza desapareció para ser reemplazada por una de enojo y tranquilidad a la vez.

-Ah,eres tú.-suspiró con pesadez antes de voltearme a ver nuevamente,no sé que hacer ahora,la verdad,no tengo idea de porque lo he buscado si solo trae problemas y golpes...pero no,Gerard Way el bipolar masoquista que está enamorado de su hermano que no es de sangre pero de todos modos lo es porque él no lo sabe.

-Uhm...deberías estar en clases-logré pronunciar algo en su presencia,merezco un Grammy,si no me golpea debería tener uno.

-Tú igual y yo no digo ni mierda ¿Verdad?-dice él antes de volver a agachar la cabeza mientras le da una calada a su cigarro "Bravo Gerard,la has cagado nuevamente,con un par de palabras lo has mandado todo a la mierda".Asiento y me quedo ahí parado ¿Por qué estará triste? Digo,es rarísimo verlo triste,antes jamás estaba triste,el Frank anterior sonreía todo el tiempo y el Frank de ahora siempre iba con una ceja levantada,pero nunca estaba triste,creo que su forma de ser en general no se lo permite.-Y ese chico...el que parece llevar un nido en la cabeza ¿Quién es?

Sonrío internamente,por dos cosas,jamás había intercambiado tantas palabras con Frank sin que alguno de los dos resultara herido y porque me estaba preguntando por Ray ¿Eso importaba?.

-Un chico nuevo,y su afro me parece gracioso.-respondo intentando sonar altanero e inmediatamente me arrepiento,podría hechar a perder el intento de conversación en cualquier momento.

-¿Es tú novio?-pregunta él mirando el suelo y yo esbozo una sonrisa,es muy tierno cuando se lo propone.

-¿Qué? Claro que no,no lo conozco e insisto,que me digas gay no significa que lo sea...-en estos momentos debo sonar lo menos gay posible para no asustarlo.

-Ah.

Me quedo mirándolo y de la nada voy yo y me siento,le quito el cigarro de entre los dedos y los pongo en mis labios,miren que no me dejan fumar porque mis padres me han pillado y a Frank aún no,debo aprovechar la oportunidad que se me presenta.

Nos quedamos ahí sentados como si nada por lo que parecen horas,en un silencio profundo,no de esos silencios incómodos que hacen que te quieras suicidar,de esos silencios tranquilos que no se presentan muchas veces,y me gusta.

Porque aún no me ha golpeado,aún no ha dicho nada malo,me recuerda un poquito a las tardes que pasaba con él,muchas veces nos quedabamos en silencios como este,y me gusta.

Me gusta mucho.


End file.
